vacharfandomcom-20200214-history
Noka
Noka the first major city to rise out of the Susan tribes. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. History City-State Noka was first established by Elven settlers who came upon the Tyka lake. When exactly they came upon lake Tyka is unknown but it is believed to be some time before the roses landed on the mainland in the north. Noka started as a very large settlement and remained so for roughly 10 years. After about a decade most of the population began to abandon Noka and the city shrunk to the point of being a small village. For about 150 years Noka remained a small and obscure village on the banks of lake Tyka. This all changed in 180 EL, when chief Shakta came to power. He expanded the cities control over the rest of the lake and vastly increased the organization and strength of Noka. By 225 EL Noka had grown to be a dominant local power and the was the largest city of the Susan people. Noka continued to expand its power and began to ally itself with many of the smaller tribes that surrounded lake Tyka. In 247 EL Susanian scouts brought news of Elves that lived in the north. Early on these reports were largely disregarded until scouts from the north came down to the tropics and opened channels with the Susan in 258 EL. Noka sent several waves of scouts to study the northern Elves and sent an official diplomat to the Elven Federation in 297 EL. This opened up cultural and trade ties between the north and south. During the next 50 Noka expanded its influence to include most of the territories around lake Tyka and up the Yas River, nearly tripling the size of its borders. During this time another Susanian city rose from the tribes known as Zazuka. Positioned upstream of the Yas river, Zazuka was a far more militarized city-state than Noka and had conquered many of their neighboring tribes by 350 EL. The Zazuka leadership showed little interest in peaceful relationship with Noka and rejected all offers of an alliance or trade deals. In 360 EL, after several years of deteriorating relations, Zazuka invaded Noka territory with a powerful new weapon known as a bow. Noka quickly mobilized their population, which was far larger than the Zazukas, and tried to defend the Yas river. The Zazukian bowman proved too much for the Noka, who used only spears and shields, and by 380 EL the northern banks of lake Tyka had belonged to Zazuka. Thankfully, Zazuka had began expanding elsewhere, which lowered the pressure on Noka. It was in this time Noka lick their wounds and attempted to get aid from the Elven Federation, whose borders were also under threat from Zazuka. While negotiations were under way Zazuka launched three large scale attacks on Noka, all of which failed to seize the city. Having failed in a direct attack the Zazuka leadership adopted a new strategy. They began to pollute the Yas river with every piece of garbage and waste they could. The polluted water would flow downstream into lake Tyka and poison the Noka water supply. Noka suffered greatly under this strategy. Sickness and famine crippled Noka's popular. The Nokan military was slowly wiped out by constant Zazuka aggression upon outlying farms and villages. By 400 EL, Noka was utterly defeated and was conquered by the Zazuka military, who had brought almost all of the Susan tribes under their rule. Most of the Noka leadership went into hiding with the military, which eventually joined up the the Federal forces. By the time Noka came under the rule of Zazuka it had lost a significant amount of its population and what little wealth they had was carried of by Zazuka warriors. In exile Noka leadership was instrumental in the success of the Federation over the Zazuka Empire. They instructed and trained the northern Elves in tropical combat and even taught them how to craft bows and arrows as the Zazuka had. Even more importantly was their rallying of the native Susan elves against the Zazuka. The Susan had resisted Zazuka rule for years but had gradually shifted towards them in the face of war with the Federation. Noka leadership gave them a third option, support the Noka and you need neither the iron fist of the Zazuka or the all encompassing bureaucracy of the Federation. These factors eventually led to the retaking of Noka in 406 EL by the Exiled Noka forces and the Federal Army. The coalition of Susan and Federal Elves continued to push back Zazukian force until 409 EL when Zazuka was seized. After several months of negotiating it was agreed that most of the former Zazuka holdings were to be given to Noka, who would enter the Elven Federation as the 11th State. State of the Elven Federation Noka's acquisition of the Susan tribes was meet with much resistance. Many of the Susan tribes fought with Noka to avoid becoming a part of the Federation. Many of them felt betrayed by the Nokians and wanted to separate from the Federation. Noka went to great lengths to appease the Tribes by granting them almost total autonomy. In this time Noka was faced with another serious conundrum, what to do with Zazuka? The city had been heavily damaged during the war, in both population and infrastructure. The Zazukians always had warriors hearts and could be a serious threat to the peace if they were to recover. Noka decided to keep a firm grip on Zazuka and to remove all forms of self government. Noka continued on as they had before the war. An equilibrium was reached in Noka until 508 EL when the Susan revolt in *blank* crossed over the Yas river and began to seize Noka territory. Noka immediately attempted to call in the Federal army but received the grave news that they were on their own. The Nokian military attempted to quell the revolt but by 223 EL most of the northern Susan tribes, including Zazuka, had joined the revolt. The situation continued to deteriorate with more and more of the outer tribes joining the Revolt. By 240 EL Noka held only the coastal territory and the land around lake Tyka. In 251 EL the Dominion invaded from the north and seized in 253 EL.